


尽欢（2）

by Aqua_Ree



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:25:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Ree/pseuds/Aqua_Ree
Summary: 短篇狼人x吸血鬼HE㙂





	尽欢（2）

晨光熹微，高访便起身准备帮沈浩然做早餐，望向自己还在熟睡的小男友，他轻柔地在略带稚气的脸上留下了一个微凉的吻后，帮他盖好了被子便离开了房间。今天是月圆日，担心会出什么状况的高访向公司请了一天假在家陪伴沈浩然。片刻，培根香肠的气味弥漫在了屋里，成了叫醒小狼崽最佳的闹铃。迷迷瞪瞪的沈浩然伸着懒腰揉着眼，身形无状地走到了客厅，一把挂在了正准备去整理厨房的男友身上，耳朵还无精打采地耷拉着，嘴里冒着一些意味不明的哼哼唧唧。高访推了推他：“快去洗脸刷牙，小懒狗。”沈浩然也不应答，只是和高访撒了一会儿娇，索吻之后便听话洗漱去了。回到餐桌时小狼崽已完全恢复了精神，一屁股盘腿坐在了椅子上准备大快朵颐，高访及时递来了一支药剂：“今天是什么日子，你没忘吧？”  
“知道知道，我连假都请好了，怎么会忘。”沈浩然嘴里嘀嘀咕咕，“我又不是小孩，不会有事的，你不用在家陪我。”  
高访失笑：“才几百岁就敢自称大人了，那我这个千年老妖怪岂不快要入土了。”  
“呸呸呸，才没有的事。”  
“那就当我补偿你很久没陪你过二人世界了。”  
小男友被自家恋人哄得大尾巴来回直晃。直嚷着要和自家叔叔一起去看电影，而高访也完全遂他的愿。  
从电影院出来后，已是临近傍晚时分，沈浩然总感觉气温有点高，口干舌燥的他十分不自在地拉了拉领口：“叔叔，你不觉得今天好热吗？”然而初秋的微凉让高访觉得倍感舒适，他有些莫名地摇了摇头，以为是自己注射了趋光剂才感受不到热度的他跑去便利店给沈浩然买了瓶水，可刚踏出店门口，他才察觉到沈浩然已经完全地不对劲了。平时深藏不露的犬齿完全暴露在外，帽衫已被汗水浸湿，喉咙里不停发出攻击前的警告声。高访最担心的状况还是发生了，焦急担忧的他也顾不得有没有行人会发现他们的异样，连拉带拽的把沈浩然带到人迹稀少的小路里，一个瞬移回到了家。进了家门的沈浩然再也坚持不住，倒地蜷缩成了一团。“然然！然然你再坚持一下！”高访罕见地手忙脚乱准备跑去找备用抑制剂。然而沈浩然却一把抓住了对方纤细的脚踝，抬头呲着牙注视着他。这时沈浩然的瞳孔已经变得和狼别无二致。他匍匐到高访脚边，毫不犹豫地朝他的小腿咬下，鲜血瞬间随着齿缝倾斜而下，滴落在地板上。他仍意犹未尽地伸出舌头舔了一圈口腔周围残留的鲜血，并对着空气使劲嗅了嗅，腥甜的血液当中混合着一缕葡萄酒的醇香，浓郁又美味。他分辨出了这熟悉的味道，如此甜美的香气属于他的饲主，着了迷的沈浩然伸出舌尖小心舔舐着高访的伤口，像是品尝着珍馐一般。“嘶……”高访忍不住小声抽气，毕竟刚才那一口可是真真切切下了力道，让几乎不会受伤的吸血鬼都感受到了疼痛。可他没有急着让伤口自愈，他明白，亲近之人的气味能让失控的狼崽感到安全，不会再像刚才那样无差别攻击。他蹲下身一手捧着沈浩然的脸，一手顺着毛发的方向不停抚摸他的耳朵和尾巴。小狼崽有了些冷静下来的迹象，他爬上高访的身体，用粉嫩的舌头感受着高访的嘴唇和脖颈，当沈浩然舔到耳后根的时候，高访无法克制地从嘴里泄出了一丝呻吟。小男友把呻吟声当成了为所欲为的许可，他一把把自家恋人按倒在地上，撕开了衣服，毫无遮挡的身体便成了留下齿印的好地方。换做平时，沈浩然必定是七分舔三分咬，可现在的他完全凭自己的本能，嘴上使出的力量几乎是九分咬一分舔，很快高访身上的斑斑痕迹渗出了部分血丝。小狼崽显得又兴奋了一些，他不再满足于只在高访的胸腹上盖章，抄起恋人的腰，一把扯掉了高访的裤子，扒开他的双腿让他跪趴在地上并往双腿间挤了进去。“然然！”高访想用声音唤回沈浩然的些许理智，但这招显然没什么效果，小狼崽呲牙咧嘴地朝他嚎了一声，便又继续专心致志地啃咬着高访的背部，臀部以及大腿内侧。磨牙尽兴了的他掏出自己的阴茎磨蹭着高访的臀缝和阴囊，感觉有些不适应的高访下意识地扭动了一下身体。这一个看似有些许拒绝意味的动作激怒了理性全无的小狼崽，掰开臀缝让自己的阴茎一插到底。高访脸色瞬间惨白，挤皱的眉眼意味着他现在十分痛苦。沈浩然意识混沌地捞着高访的腰在里面横冲直撞，他只觉得包裹自己阴茎的地方很温暖，很舒服。而高访就没那么好受了，硬挺的粗大在自己体内胡乱地捅着，毫无轻重地摩擦着自己的内壁，他已感到自己的下面流了不少血，而鲜血又刚好成为了交合部位的润滑剂，随着沈浩然的挺动发出了黏腻的声音，有些许还挂在了他的耻毛上。向来优雅的高访少见地在心里骂了句脏话，但他也实在不忍心责怪自己的小男友，受到月圆影响的狼人是没有理智可言的。他一边努力适应着沈浩然粗鲁地肏干，一边缓缓直起上半身，伸手去轻抚小狼崽的尾巴。舒适的触感让沈浩然如同被注射了镇静剂，下半身的动作逐渐恢复了节奏，上半身开始不由自主地往高访身上靠去，嘴里发出兴奋的呼噜声，流淌着汗水的健硕肉体紧贴着前者精瘦的背部，让两个人都产生了一丝奇异的快感。敏感部分的亲密无间，让彼此的交感仿佛共享，许久未有的痛楚和情欲混合在一起拨动着高访每一根神经，他兴奋地蜷缩起脚趾，早已抛弃了平日的优雅得体，泪眼朦胧地放声喊叫。“然然……我受不了了……”高访嘴里胡言乱语，一边用手毫无章法地撸动着自己的阴茎，一边撅着屁股往沈浩然下腹上靠，后穴不停开合吞吐着小男友的阴茎，时不时还会流下一些淡粉色的血丝。小狼崽被高访的屁股夹得舒服的直吼，尾巴还不停拍打着前者的臀部，并未恢复神智的他完全凭着高访的喊叫声来判断有没有把恋人肏爽了。一声高亢的浪叫伴随着身下人痉挛般地颤抖，沈浩然被高访夹得差点直接射精，聪明的他开始专注于这点大力挺动起了腰身。而高访已经完全瘫软了下来，只有下半身像是被钉在了小男友的腰腹上，眼睛失焦的他喉咙里只能发出沙哑的呻吟，伴随着臀部与阴囊撞击声，显得淫荡又美丽。  
就地而生的性事让地板上一塌糊涂，血液混合着精液，形成了一些奇妙的形状，而高访就这么赤身裸体的跪在这一滩液体上，浑身伤痕累累，看上去似乎像是一个被献祭的可怜之人。可事实表情却告诉了我们，他为现在正在进行的这一场仪式感到欢愉而沉沦，一张被情欲浸润的美丽的脸，双唇微张央求身后的人不要停止在这个难得的月圆之夜的狂欢……


End file.
